Sway
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Swaying, writhing bodies converged and broke apart everywhere Kyoya's onyx eyes looked. It was hypnotic to the 24 year old male, as he let himself be swept away into the mass of sweaty bodies and groping hands. Kyoya was too drunk to care if his behavior was improper or uncouth; not after the day he'd had. Yaoi; Don't Like? Don't Read! Complete For Now!
1. Chapter 1

**_Edited and Re-Posted on March 14, 2013_**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sway_

_Notes: Alright this is my first foray into writing crossover Ouran/HP slash so I hope you enjoy the fruits of my corrupted mind! : ) Obviously this one-shot contains Yaoi; Don't Like It? Don't Read It! I posted this and then removed it to edit it and post it as a crossover. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 1********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Swaying, writhing bodies converged and broke apart everywhere Kyoya's onyx eyes looked. It was hypnotic to the twenty-four year old male, as he allowed himself be swept away into the mass of sweaty bodies and groping hands. Kyoya was too drunk to care if his behavior was improper or uncouth; not after the day he'd had.

It wasn't everyday a man walked in on his lover of three years being fucked into the mattress by their assistant now was it? Kyoya just wanted to forget for one night; tomorrow he would have to deal with moving out of his and Tamaki's house.

Tamaki had already tried to beg for Kyoya's forgiveness. The blonde pleaded for Kyoya not to leave him. His pleas, unfortunately, were in vain for when an Ootori is wronged they are long to forgive and they will never forget the past transgression done to them.

No, Kyoya knew Tamaki and his relationship was over; it had been over for some time. It just took Kyoya walking in on Tamaki's infidelity to realize it. Pushing the thoughts of his ex-lover's betrayal out of his alcohol hazed mind Kyoya grabbed onto the hips of the slender male body in front of him and grinded his groin into their plump ass.

The man in front of Kyoya was sinfully attractive; shoulder length dark hair, pale skin, gorgeous face, shining green eyes and a slender build. Kyoya's dark gaze was on the dancing beauty since he arrived an hour ago and this man was just what Kyoya was looking for to help him forget his troubles.

Kyoya and the green eyed beauty swayed and grinded against each other for who knew how long and the Ootori could tell the other man wanted him just as much as Kyoya wanted them; if the hard length pressing into his hip was anything to go by.

Cutting to the crux of the matter Kyoya leaned forward and spoke loud enough for his prey to hear him; "Would you like to get out of here and come home with me?" He waited and watched the other male's pretty face go through a myriad of emotions as he decided if he would take Kyoya up on his offer.

Before long a sultry smile appeared on the green eyed male's face, as he nodded his in agreement to leave with Kyoya. Not wasting time the taller man took the other's slender hand in his own and navigated through the throng of dancers and out into the cool Tokyo night.

Kyoya's limo was already at the curb, waiting for him and the Ootori gestured for his date to enter the car before him; Kyoya was a gentleman after all. Once the door closed the taller male cast his gaze onto the attractive man sitting beside him; "What's your name?"

The green eyed man smiled and spoke in a voice that sounded like an angel's song to Kyoya's jaded ears; "My name's Harry and what might your name be?"

"My name's Kyoya." Now that the introductions were done Kyoya brought a strong hand to Harry's finely sculpted cheek. Kyoya began to stroke along the fine contours of his conquest's cheekbone, down to the defined jawline, and proceeded to wrap his hand behind Harry's neck.

Once he had a firm grip on the smooth column he pulled his new lover's mouth to his and crushed their lips together. The kiss between them was heated, a slightly sloppy meeting of tongues, teeth and lips. There was no battle for dominance; they both knew who was topping tonight.

Kyoya reveled in the taste of his companion. Harry tasted like sake, mint, and something slightly sweet that he could only assume was Harry's own unique flavor. Breaking apart for air Kyoya brought his slightly bruised lips to Harry's ear and spoke in a quiet, dark tone. "I'm going to fuck you Harry. Tonight you'll be mine."

The whimper escaping from Harry's equally kiss swollen lips was his only response and Kyoya found himself looking forward to hearing more of those sensual sounds coming from his new lover's beautiful mouth.

Kyoya felt the car slow down in front of the posh hotel he'd rented for the night. Once the car stopped his driver opened the door and Kyoya offered his hand to assist Harry out of the back of the vehicle. Kyoya dismissed his driver quickly and traversed the hotel lobby swiftly.

Once they were inside the plush suite Kyoya pushed Harry's smaller body against the door and went back to kissing those pink pouty lips. Kyoya's need was mirrored in Harry's enthusiastic responses; their movements were a whirl of limbs as they moved across the suite and into the large bedroom, discarding their clothes as they went.

Kyoya's naked body fell on top of Harry's equally bear form as he began to grind his dripping erection against the other man's rigid length. The larger male pulled back and moved Harry's slightly heaving form up the bed and placed his lover's head onto the plush pillows.

Once Kyoya was satisfied of his lover's comfort he pulled back, and observed Harry's sleek form and pale skin. The man lying on the bed seemed to glow against the dark blankets. Long dark chocolate hair flowed around Harry's head like a dark halo; highlighting those emerald eyes and making them seem almost ethereal.

To Kyoya's selective eyes Harry was simply perfect, and as lovely as the smaller man was clothed he was absolutely breathtaking without them. Kyoya felt his cock twitch with anticipation as he surveyed his lover, feverishly taking in every inch of soft skin.

Kyoya's heated onyx gaze moved further down his companion's body and came to rest on the slender cock in between Harry's long legs. Licking his lips Kyoya lowered his raven head to Harry's flushed cock and licked from base to leaking tip. Savoring the musky flavor of his lover's pre-cum on his tongue.

Kyoya took the tip of Harry's cock in his mouth and sucked lightly, swirling his tongue around the head of his partner's straining erection. He was drinking up the whimpers and moans leaving Harry's lips. Wanting to hear more Kyoya sank his mouth further down on the arousal in his talented orifice and began to bob his head while hollowing his cheeks.

Kyoya sucked his lover's hard flesh, giving his full attention, and effort on giving Harry as much pleasure as he could. He felt positively smug when Harry began to chant his name as if it was a mantra he depended on to live. The taller man moaned around the length in his mouth when Harry sank his hands into Kyoya's dark hair and grasped on tightly.

Tamaki had never been so responsive to Kyoya's ministrations and it drove the Ootori crazy to know his lover was enjoying themselves. Bringing his hand to Harry's balls he massaged them in his skilled hands, pushing his lover toward his orgasm quicker. The onyx eyed male felt the hard length in his mouth pulse before the angel laying on the bed threw his head back and again moaned Kyoya's name as he spilled his seed into Kyoya's waiting mouth.

He sucked his lover's pulsing cock until Harry had nothing else to give and his lover's erection began to go soft. Kyoya disengaged himself from Harry's spent member and made his way up to the nightstand and removed the lotion from the top of the bedside table.

Moving back in between his companion's smooth thighs Kyoya placed the lotion next to his gorgeous lover's hip before he pressed his lips back against his partner's and thrust his tongue into that addictive sweet mouth. Harry moaned at the taste of himself on Kyoya's tongue and Kyoya felt his dripping cock jump in response to his lover's noises.

"Are you ready Harry? I want to sink into that tight heat and cum deep inside you. Tell me you want it!" The last sentence was spoken in a soft but no less commanding voice commanding voice. Harry opened his breathtaking, pleasure hazed, green eyes and looked into Kyoya's onyx orbs; "Please, Kyoya, I want you inside me." Harry's words were spoken breathlessly and the taller male was quite pleased at his lover's answer to his question.

Not wasting another second Kyoya grabbed the lotion and unscrewed the top, slicking up three fingers; ensuring they were well coated. Satisfied that his fingers were lubed enough Kyoya resettled on his knees in between Harry's widely spread legs. Bringing his pointer finger to Harry's entrance Kyoya slowly slid his finger into his lover's tight heat, almost groaning at the feeling of warmth that Harry's body was emitting.

He thrust his first finger inside slowly while massaging his lover's silken anal walls. Soon his lover's addictive sounds were being heard throughout the softly lit hotel suite.

"Kyoya more please, need, ngh, more." His smaller lover pleaded and Kyoya wasn't about to deny Harry anything at the moment. Obeying his partner's pleas he slipped another finger into that wonderfully tight passage. Once two of his fingers were sunk deep into Harry's ass Kyoya began to scissor and twist his appendages.

The onyx eyed man was searching for that spot inside his lover that would send him into a state of pleasure filled bliss. The loud mewling wail that Harry let loose was enough for Kyoya to know that he'd found the smaller man's prostate. Every thrust inside his lover's tight channel was punctuated with a strike to that sensitive bundle of nerves. Harry was writhing on the soft mattress in ecstasy as Kyoya slipped a third finger into his lover's willing body.

Harry's one hand was pinching his nipples harshly while the other was buried in the blanket, as if Harry was bracing himself against the pleasure he was receiving. Kyoya continued to thrust and scissor his fingers as he abused Harry's prostate continuously. The taller male noticed his lover wasn't even able to form coherent words at this point; the only sounds leaving Harry's beautiful mouth were whimpers, moans, and shouts of bliss.

Judging his lover prepared enough Kyoya removed his digits; a whine of discontent was heard from Harry when his fingers were removed. "Shhh, my beautiful Harry, soon you'll be filled up to the brim." Out of patience Kyoya slicked up his throbbing length and positioned himself at Harry's lubed and twitching entrance.

With one hard thrust Kyoya sheathed himself completely in Harry's still tight passage, stilling when he bottomed out inside his lover. The taller male stayed still, giving his lover time to adjust to his impressive length and girth. The emerald eyed male, it seemed, was ready quickly and rocked his slim hips driving Kyoya deeper inside of him.

"Move Kyoya!" The Ootori was not too fond of taking orders but this one was just too easy to comply with. Kyoya pulled back until only the head of his erection remained inside of Harry, and thrust back in hard. He brought his hands to the back of Harry's knees and lifted his legs over his strong shoulders.

Satisfied with the position of his lover's smooth legs Kyoya grasped his lover's shapely hips tightly, tilting them slightly upward and began moving inside his lover in deep penetrating strokes. He was able sink deeper into Harry's tight ass in this position and he felt it when the blunt head of his cock smashed Harry's prostate.

His lover's slender hands were clenching the blankets under his body hard as Kyoya pounded him into the bed. The onyx eyed man was groaning and growling loudly; deeply entrenched in this euphoric experience. He was being pushed higher, onto the highest tier of pleasure; the sounds of bare skin slapping on bare skin, Harry's sweet noises and the squishy wet sounds coming from where Kyoya's thick cock was driving into Harry's slick entrance were addictive and Kyoya wanted more.

Kyoya felt his release slamming towards him, as that familiar coil of pleasure writhed and expanded in his lower belly. He didn't want to cum until Harry had reached his second orgasm. With this one thought in his pleasure riddled mind Kyoya brought his hand to his lover's erection, wrapped his hand around it, and began to pump the length in his hand in time to his hard thrusts.

Harry came hard with a scream of Kyoya's name. The taller man was in heaven when he felt those velvet walls contract and squeeze his length as his lover's cock spurted rope after rope of cum onto their heaving stomachs.

Kyoya felt that heated coil in his belly snap and the scorching flame of rapture spread rapidly through his sweaty form. His cock pulsed deep into Harry's still slightly fluttering passage; filling his lover completely with his seed. Thrusting shallowly Kyoya milked, and rode out, his mind shattering orgasm for all it was worth.

Once he felt himself soften he let Harry's smooth legs fall to the bed on either side of his strong form. Resting on his elbows Kyoya lowered his sweaty body to rest on top of Harry's smaller from. He moved his arms and wrapped them around his the green eyed male's lithe back and placed a chaste kiss to those addictive lips.

Kyoya smiled a small smile when he felt Harry's slender arms wrap around his neck and sigh happily against Kyoya's lips. Harry broke away from the kiss and wrinkled his nose in distaste when Kyoya's softened cock slipped from his well fucked entrance and his cum began to leak out of the smaller male's passage.

Kyoya noticed his lover's discomfort and rose slowly while extending a large manicured hand; "Come, Harry, let's take a shower before we retire to bed." Those plump lips smiled gratefully at him; "Sounds wonderful Kyoya." Harry shifted on the bed and placed his slender hand in Kyoya's after he finished speaking and allowed himself to be led to the large marble shower in the bathroom.

Kyoya set the water to a comfortably warm temperature before they stepped in and languidly washed each other's bodies. When all evidence of their sex was washed away Kyoya turned off the shower and stepped out to grab towels for each of them.

Harry took the offered towel but didn't dry himself. He brought the towel to Kyoya's muscular form and dried him with reverent attention and care. Kyoya, of course, returned the favor to his lover when Harry finished drying him. When they were both adequately dry Kyoya grabbed the robes hanging on the back of the bathroom door and gave one to Harry.

Wrapped in soft silk robes the two new lovers returned to the well-used bed and removed the soiled blanket. After the dirty blanket was out of the way Kyoya slipped into the large bed and held out his hand again for Harry to join him.

Only when his smaller lover was comfortably snuggled into Kyoya's side did the taller man break the tranquil silence in the room; "I don't know why you left with me tonight but I thank you for it. This is the best night I've had in a long time."

Kyoya tightened his arms around Harry's shoulders to reinforce his gratitude. "Well your attractive, which you know already, but I've had a bad few days and really needed to unleash my frustrations. I enjoyed this as well and thank you. Why did you invite me back with you, if you don't mind me asking." When he was done with his answer Harry tilted his lovely face upward and raised his stunning eyes to meet Kyoya's dark gaze with a questioning expression on his features.

"Same reason as yours really. I'm quite happy I went out tonight. The results were quite exhilarating." Kyoya smirked and placed a quick kiss to Harry's lips after he finished talking. With a quiet command from Kyoya the lights went out in the well-appointed hotel room and both males settled down to sleep for the night

Kyoya passed into sleep's inky embrace satisfied for the moment; all issues and problems would be attended to tomorrow. Right now he would just enjoy the contentment, and quiet, that had settled into his mind and body.

_**All Mistakes Are My Own! : )**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sway_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies! So many of you requested the morning after so here it is; it will have more slash. Oh and it will be in Harry's POV; Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. I will make no money from the posting of this story. _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 2********~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harry woke slowly, feeling sated and warm atop a luxurious mattress; it didn't take him very long to realize where he was. His lover was snuggled up against his back, arm wrapped around Harry's slim waist.

The raven haired wizard had come to Tokyo on an assignment for the Auror Dept., it seemed Rabastan Lestrange had been spotted in Japan namely Tokyo. Harry was dispatched to ascertain whether the sightings were credible or just an overzealous concerned citizen.

The situation turned out to be the latter; Rabastan Lestrange was not in Tokyo or in the surrounding suburban area, if he was Rabastan was well hidden. That was what led Harry to the night club last night; it had been a stressful three days of searching, tracking down witnesses and reviewing case files of recent assaults and murders to see if any of the attacks looked like Rabastan's work.

The savior of the wizarding world just wanted to go out for a drink, dance for a while and maybe if he found someone who interested him release some much needed sexual tension and stress. Luck it seemed was on his side, as soon as Kyoya entered that club those onyx eyes had been glued to Harry's slender body.

The Potter Lord did not mind this in the least, in fact when he saw Kyoya he wanted more than the Japanese male's eyes on him. Harry wanted Kyoya's eyes, hands, and lips on his body while his cock was deep inside him.

Harry stretched his body to work out the kinks from sleeping wrapped up in his new lover's arms. Kyoya shifted; "Too early Harry. Go back to sleep." Was the onyx eyed males murmured husky plea.

Harry chuckled; it was already seven thirty; the emerald eyed male was usually up and dressed by now. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a hardness rubbing against his ass; a shiver went through his smaller body. Merlin Kyoya was amazing in every way, absolute physical perfection even if his personality was slightly Malfoy like.

If only Kyoya wasn't a muggle; this relationship may have gone somewhere but seeing as Harry had no desire to explain about wizards and magic Kyoya would have to be nothing more than a wonderful bed partner. On the bright side maybe the next time he came to Japan or Kyoya to Britain they could meet and sate each other's needs.

That was something to discuss with his onyx eyed lover but first Harry wanted to attend to the hard cock digging into the crack of his ass. Rolling his hips Harry delighted in the hiss pulled from Kyoya's lips, taking this as a sign to continue Harry continued to roll his hips while his hand snuck in between their bodies to jerk Kyoya's rigid length.

The Japanese male groaned, beginning to fuck Harry's hand and grind his hips against the smaller man's plump backside. Finally Kyoya had enough teasing, grasping Harry's wrist the dark eyed male pulled Harry onto his back and covered his smaller body with his own.

Harry not giving a damn about morning breath pressed their lips together in a sloppy yet sensual kiss. He reveled in the feel of Kyoya's demanding and dominating tongue in his mouth, his loud moans were making their way past their joined lips.

Gods Kyoya could kiss; just a kiss was enough for Harry to be hard as a rock and dying to be fucked by the male on top of him. Breaking away Harry looked into those black eyed; "Please fuck me Kyoya."

If it was possible Kyoya's eyes darkened further, three fingers were placed near Harry's mouth with the command of "Suck" given. Immediately the emerald eyed man took the three long fingers into his mouth, sucking and wetting them thoroughly. Delighting in the sight of Kyoya watching him with avid sexual interest.

Harry felt like the male on top of him was going to devour him, it made his cock leak pre-cum knowing that Kyoya wanted him this bad, that he made the man above him crazy with need.

Kyoya removed his fingers from Harry's talented mouth; the slickened fingers were brushed teasingly against Harry's body as they made their way to Harry's still slightly loosened entrance. Before he could be breached Harry cast a wordless, wandless cleansing charm on himself; Gods he really loved magic!

A gasp left his swollen lips when two fingers were pressed into his willing body, Kyoya began to pump his fingers in and out of him all the while scissoring to reopen Harry's ass so Kyoya's large cock could penetrate him without pain in a few minutes.

Harry was enjoying what Kyoya was doing to him; the act of preparation was always something Harry enjoyed. Not all of his previous partners, not that there were many, took the time to enjoy the act of preparing their lover; Kyoya it seemed quite enjoyed finger fucking his body.

Harry leaned upward, wrapping his arms around Kyoya's shoulders while he began to roll his hips, bringing those fingers deeper inside of him. Kyoya's lust blown eyes were fixated on the erotic sight of his fingers stretching his lover's hole open and thrusting inside of his slickened channel.

The last finger was entered Harry's tight channel; Kyoya continued to thrust his fingers while scissoring them. After a few minutes the Auror felt his anal muscles relaxing further under Kyoya's talented fingers, a whimper of loss left Harry's mouth when those lovely fingers were removed from his body.

Kyoya shifted onto his knees, bringing Harry's smooth legs to wrap around his slender hips. The man lying on the bed let his arms fall from Kyoya's broad shoulders so they rested on the bed. Harry looked up into his lover's gorgeous dark eyes, silently pleading with his eyes for Kyoya to take him.

Kyoya seemed to understand Harry's silent plea, leaning forward the larger male grabbed the lotion from the nightstand. Slicking up his large erection Kyoya glanced down to Harry waiting for the green eyed male to give him permission on more time.

Harry nodded eagerly, bracing himself for Kyoya to fill him completely. The wizard was not disappointed when he felt the delicious burn due to his ass being spread open by his lover's cock. Moans and mewls were spilling from Harry's mouth, Kyoya bottomed out and stilled until Harry gave him the okay to move.

Harry adjusted quickly seeing as less than twelve hours had pasted since his lover was inside him. Rolling his hips with more force Harry pleaded with his body and his words for the Japanese man to move.

Kyoya smirked down at him before he pulled his length almost completely out of Harry's begging body before slamming his hips forward, smashing the emerald eyes man's prostate brutally. A shout of pure euphoria was released by Harry as his prostate was continuously stabbed by Kyoya's blunt cock head.

Harry was in a haze of pleasure, his hands clawed at the bed sheets and his legs squeezed Kyoya's hips; trying to pull the larger man's hard member deeper into his body. Kyoya's hands which were grasping Harry's lithe thighs moved to grab onto his lover's slim hips, almost bruising them in his hard grip.

Using his grip on Harry's hips Kyoya tilted his lover's ass upward, opening Harry's body up further. The moans of pleasure were becoming louder and louder the closer Harry came to his release, it wouldn't be long until he was going to cum.

Harry's release was pulled from his when Kyoya looked dead into his green eyes, speaking in that lusciously commanding tone; "Cum for me Harry." That was all it took to have Harry's back arching, his toes curling as his flushed cock ejaculated his seed onto their toned stomachs.

Kyoya continued to pound into Harry's sated body until the he stiffened, Harry felt his lover's cock surge, mewling when he felt a hot liquid spread through his bowels. A few shallow thrusts more and Kyoya pulled out of Harry's relaxed body.

The Japanese male flopped gracelessly onto his stomach next to Harry, sleepy satisfied expressions were worn by both of them until Harry glanced toward the clock and noticed it was already eight thirty. The smaller man jumped out of bed, knowing he only had about an hour to get back to his hotel, pack and make it to the portkey office.

Kyoya watched Harry in amused confusion as he flew into the bathroom to relieve himself and clean up a bit. Racing back out Harry dressed, pressed a kiss to Kyoya's swollen lips, pulling away the green eyed man spoke quickly; "I had a great time but I have a plane to catch and I have to pack. Here is my card if you're ever in England give me a call."

Kyoya slipped from the bed, making his way over to the desk in the corner of the room and picked up a business card. Harry took the offered card with a smile before he moved to leave the room only to be tugged back into Kyoya's muscled still naked body.

His mouth was assaulted by Kyoya's questing tongue; as if the larger man wanted remember every nook and crevice of Harry's mouth. He obliged Kyoya, kissing back with equal intensity before he broke away, placing a quick peck to the onyx eyed man's lips before he rushed out of the hotel room.

Once he was alone in the hallway Harry turned on the spot, with a quiet crack the Auror disapparated. Before he disappeared Harry glanced at Kyoya's hotel room door; hope filled Harry's chest that soon he would be seeing the Japanese man again.

_**Well there we are; I think I've covered everything. I may revisit and post one-shots of Harry & Kyoya's meetings if the muse hits me; so be on the lookout! : )**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sway_

_Notes: Hello Again Lovelies; still in Harry's POV for this installment. This is a straight to the point __**PWP **__so don't expect much plot at all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. I will make no money from the posting of this story. _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 3********~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harry was excited to the point of distraction; Kyoya had called him on his cell to meet up at his London Hotel. Apparently Kyoya had business to attend to but was free to meet with Harry tonight after eight.

The Auror had not been able to get the handsome Japanese man out of his mind since their last meeting a month ago. Kyoya had really gotten inside of Harry, literally and figuratively, and refused to leave him be.

The emerald eyed man was not sure what he felt for the taller man but he knew he enjoyed the sex and Kyoya's collected and calm presence; he equally enjoyed watching the cool facade crack when the onyx eyed man lost it when they fucked.

Smiling Harry slipped on a sweater to ward against the night's chill once he was dressed he made his way to the receiving room in Number 12 Grimmauld Place and apparated to the roof of Kyoya's overly expensive hotel; The Savoy.

Once there Harry muttered a cleansing charm on his arse along with a lubrication and stretching spell; he really did not have the patience to wait and just wanted Kyoya's cock buried inside him as soon as possible.

Once he felt his magic do its work Harry removed his wand holster from his wrist, casted a notice me not charm on the material before slipping the holster into his pocket.

A quick "Alohamora" later and Harry was striding down the emergency stairs until he reached the sixth floor, opening the fire door Harry advanced down the expensively decorated hall until he reached the door numbered 32.

Slipping his wand into his pocket after casting another notice me not on his Holly wand Harry knocked on the solid wooden door; the door opened quickly Kyoya standing in front of the smaller man looking as delicious as he did a month ago.

Feeling his lust burn through him Harry stepped inside the room, not even caring what it looked like and smashed their lips together, positively feasting on Kyoya's taste.

The taller Japanese male allowed Harry to control their passionate kiss; after letting Harry have his way for a while Kyoya thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth, mapping the wizard's mouth out tantalizingly with long strokes and sucks on Harry's tongue.

"Want you." Were the only words that Harry's quickly fogging mind could come up with; Kyoya pulled away from his lover and quickly began stripping Harry of his clothing, throwing it out of the way.

Once Harry was stripped he stepped away from Kyoya, making his way over to the sofa Harry leaned over the arm, allowing the round globes of his ass to come on full display.

A growl was heard as Kyoya stalked toward Harry's prone form, Harry watched as his sexy lover unfastened his slacks and pulled out his large hardened cock; a whimper of need fled Harry's swollen lips. Merlin he wanted Kyoya inside of him now!

Kyoya stoked his cock, smearing pre-cum over the silken yet rigid flesh, stepping behind Harry the onyx eyed man brought his fingers to his mouth; before he could wet his fingers Harry turned his head toward his lover, with a lewd smirk the green eyed man spoke; "I'm already prepared for you, now please fuck me into this sofa."

Kyoya's almond eyes widened while his pupils became darker, if that was even possible, quickly Kyoya ripped off his shirts not even bothering to unbutton the garment all the way before it joined Harry's discarded clothing on the floor.

Stepping out of his pants and boxers Kyoya settled behind Harry's plump bottom, teasing his partner's pretty pink hole with the wide head of his leaking cock; "You truly are lovely pet. Now tell me you want it."

Harry moaned at the sound of Kyoya's dark chocolate voice and did as he was asked; "I want it Kyoya, I want you cock inside me. Please fill me, fuck me!" Before Harry could plead further a choked scream left his plump lips as Kyoya sheathed himself to the hilt inside Harry's tight ass in one hard stroke.

Understanding that his lover needed a moment to adjust to such a forceful intrusion Kyoya stilled and placed his hands on his partner's lithe hips. Harry breathed in deeply, pushing the burning pain away and into the back of his mind, he knew that soon enough the pain would be nonexistent and the pleasure would be overwhelming.

"Fuck Kyoya! So big ugh so good! Please move!" Harry's breathless please were heard and answered when Kyoya began to rock his hips against Harry's bottom, grinding his cock deeper into Harry's body.

Soon Kyoya's hips began to withdraw further away, pulling more of his impressive cock out of Harry's clasping hole only to slam back inside; wringing moans and mewls out of Harry's mouth. With each inward thrust Kyoya rolled and shifted his hips as if he was searching for something.

The scream of "Kyoya" followed by babbling pleas for him to go harder and faster alerted the onyx eyed man that he had found his lover's elusive bundle of nerves better known as Harry's prostate.

Picking up his speed to satisfy his begging lover, Kyoya made it his mission to murder Harry's prostate until Harry was a screaming, begging mess, clawing at the sofa cushions.

Harry met his end when Kyoya's strong hand left his slim hip and slid in between Harry's body and the couch's arm to grasp his lover's straining cock. Harry's mind blanked at the new delicious sensation being brought to his already tightly strung body; the heat explode through Harry after a few strokes of Kyoya's talented hand as the Japanese man continued to hammer his oversensitive prostate.

With a cry of pure unadulterated euphoria Harry came hard, his semen coating Kyoya's hand and the couch beneath Harry's hips as the smaller man's tight ass seized Kyoya's cock in a viselike grip.

Bonelessly Harry slumped forward, allowing Kyoya to fuck him until he found his release; a few hard thrusts later and Harry felt the sizzling heat of his lover's cum fill his bowels, pulling a mewl of delight from his lips.

They stayed like that for a while, both coming down from their powerful orgasms. Finally Kyoya withdrew his cock from Harry's stretched and leaking hole, the smaller male lazily stood up on shaky legs only to let out an unmanly yelp as he was picked up bridal style by his larger lover and carried through the suite and placed onto the large king sized bed.

A quick kiss was all Harry felt before he succumbed to the pull of sleep, a quick nap was all he needed before he and Kyoya went for another round. The green eyed man wasn't awake to notice those dark eyes sweeping over his body before settling on his beautiful face; a look of pure adoration on the taller man's face as he took his sleeping lover's body into his strong arms.

_**I told you I would be back; I hope you enjoyed the smut!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sway_

_Notes: Hello Again Lovelies; this chapter will begin in Kyoya's POV then go to Harry's. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. I will make no money from the posting of this story. _

_Previously:_

_Bonelessly Harry slumped forward, allowing Kyoya to fuck him until he found his release; a few hard thrusts later and Harry felt the sizzling heat of his lover's cum fill his bowels, pulling a mewl of delight from his lips._

_They stayed like that for a while, both coming down from their powerful orgasms. Finally Kyoya withdrew his cock from Harry's stretched and leaking hole, the smaller male lazily stood up on shaky legs only to let out an unmanly yelp as he was picked up bridal style by his larger lover and carried through the suite and placed onto the large king sized bed._

_A quick kiss was all Harry felt before he succumbed to the pull of sleep, a quick nap was all he needed before he and Kyoya went for another round. The green eyed man wasn't awake to notice those dark eyes sweeping over his body before settling on his beautiful face; a look of pure adoration on the taller man's face as he took his sleeping lover's body into his strong arms._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 4********~~~~~~~~~~**_

Kyoya wasn't sure why he felt so strongly toward the smaller male sequestered in his arms; all he knew was that when he was away from Harry he felt bereft as if something was missing. It was insane and illogical and Kyoya did not understand why one gorgeous man could make him feel so unbalanced.

It was just when he was close to Harry Kyoya felt like some greater force was drawing him in, caressing him. Kyoya was at once bewildered and aroused all at the same time.

A loud sigh left his lips, he had only seen the younger male twice counting this little rendezvous; how could this green eyed monster weaseled his way into Kyoya's consciousness so easily?

Deciding it did not matter how Harry made his way into his heart only that he did; this thought disturbed Kyoya greatly. Was he truly that lonely and desperate that he would latch onto the first gorgeous willing male that crossed his path?

No, that wasn't it at least Kyoya did not think it was; he had slept with a few men since the last time he had spent the night with Harry. None of his previous bed partners had awoken such a level of primal lust and possessiveness in him, not even Tamaki had managed it in all the years they were together.

It was funny really he knew next to nothing about the man in his arms; all Kyoya knew was that the man's name was Harry Potter, he was an investigator and he was younger than Kyoya or at least he appeared to be. That did not sit well with Kyoya, if he was going to continue to spend time with Harry he wanted to know him better.

Perhaps Kyoya was reading too much into carnal lust and desire but when one found someone who could make them lose their calm and collected facade they tended to want to hang onto them.

By Kami Kyoya wanted to hang onto the man in his arms, the man who could make his blood boil and his cock swell. A jaded chuckle left Kyoya's lips, when did he become so sentimental? The shifting of the lithe form in his arms brought him out of his self-deprecating thoughts.

Emerald green eyes opened to gaze into Kyoya's dark eyes, all Kyoya wanted to do with smash their lips together once again but he refrained. Deciding to learn more about the captivating man in his arms Kyoya began to speak; "So Harry what is it exactly that you do? I know by your business card you are an investigator but for what?"

Kyoya watched the Harry carefully, noticing something akin to nervousness flitter across Harry's stunning eyes before it was squashed; "Well I work for myself and freelance for people. Mostly I handle cheating spouses or fraud cases for insurance companies."

Kyoya nodded not satisfied by the generic answer but willing to let it slide right now, they were after all essentially strangers even if they had spent several hours together joined sexually. Kyoya shivered when he felt that unnamed force or whatever it was brush against his skin, making him feel warm and content.

"Do you feel that?" The confused expression on Harry's face told Kyoya that no he did not, marshaling his thoughts and pushing aside his pride Kyoya attempted to explain what he was feeling; "Whenever I'm close to you I feel like something I can't see is touching me, drawing me toward you.

Sometimes this unknown something makes me feel content, happy other times it makes me want to jump you and fuck you into the nearest available surface. Before you came I was aroused but when you came my arousal jumped exponentially.

I can't explain it but it almost feels like invisible pieces of silk touching me." Kyoya stopped talking feeling oddly exposed and a bit foolish for talking about what he was feeling especially to someone he barely knew.

Harry was looking at Kyoya with a mixture of awe, disbelief and a bit of fear swirling in those eyes that captivated Kyoya so much. IT set Kyoya on edge for some reason like Harry knew what was going on but wouldn't say; that thought was immediately pushed away as ridiculous and paranoid.

Before Kyoya could put his thoughts together Harry was standing, quickly gathering his clothes and giving Kyoya babbled apologies that he forgot he had an appointment in thirty minutes.

Kyoya was taken aback by Harry's abrupt change in demeanor but deciding he would not press the smaller male at the moment. However, Kyoya's suspicions were raised regarding whether Harry knew what was going on with that unknown sensation Kyoya was feeling when the other male was around.

Collecting himself Kyoya stood and made his way over to the quickly dressing man, pressing a kiss to those delectable lips, retreating so only an inch remained between their lips; "Call me when you have a free evening, I'd like to have dinner with you before I go back to Tokyo in four days."

Harry smiled and pressed his lips quickly against Kyoya's; breaking away he slid on his sneakers, Harry left the swanky hotel room and a very confused Japanese man behind.

Shaking his head Kyoya decided to have a drink and then call it an early night; tonight had been a very overwhelming day both physically and emotionally for the tall man.

Harry was freaking out! Was it even possible for Kyoya to feel his magic? He had no idea but he was truly freaking out; he needed to see the one person who could calm him down and explain to him if it was possible for Kyoya to feel his magic.

Once again fate seemed to laugh right into Harry's face! He finally found someone he enjoyed spending time with, someone who had no connections to the wizarding world. Of course it was too good to be true! Harry had to find the one muggle who was sensitive to magic or maybe just his magic?

Harry was one of the most powerful wizards to ever live so maybe Kyoya was able to feel magic but it had to be extremely strong and overpowering. Crushing his frantic thoughts Harry made it back to the roof and apparated to Hermione's flat in muggle London.

Hermione was on him within a minute of his appearing in her foyer; "Harry what's the matter? I thought you would be with your sexy Japanese man for the rest of the night?" Finally seeing Harry's wide eyes Mione finally stopped talking and looked at Harry, taking in the rumpled clothes and frantic aura to his magic.

"What's happened Harry?" Harry gulped and went on to tell his best friend exactly what Kyoya had explained to him earlier. When he was finished he allowed his brilliant friend to work through all the possible scenarios and their possible conclusions.

After about five minutes Hermione looked at him again; "I think your lover may be able to feel your magic. I don't know how it is possible as I've never encountered something like this in my reading but it may be possible if he comes from a long line of squibs.

And after so many years the dormant magic built up to a certain level that allows Kyoya to feel your magic. Have you ever cast any spells in front of him?" A bright blush bloomed on Harry's face when he thought about the spells he has used in front of his lover; "Other than the usual preparation spells no and you know those don't create any sparks or jets of light.

So I can't say if he could see magic or not. What do I do Mione? I mean I like being around Kyoya and I don't want to lose that but I don't know how he will react if I tell him about me or our world. I don't know what to do!"

Hermione began to giggle and it was at moments like these that Harry remembered why he was gay; woman made no sense! Here he was having a nice breakdown and Hermione, his best friend, was laughing at him! "I'm glad I could amuse you! Now help me!"

Harry didn't mean to snap but it seemed to do the trick as Mione settled down and looked at Harry, that damn amused glint still shining in her coffee colored eyes; "I'm sorry Harry you're just so adorable when you get all flustered! Now I think by the simple fact that you are considering telling Kyoya about magic and our world means you care for him more than you think."

Harry couldn't help to cut in; "More than I think?! Mione I don't even know him aside from a few casual conversations and bloody wonderful shags!" Hermione's chuckling cut him off, sulking Harry glared at his laughing friend. "Stop pouting Harry and listen to me, you may not want to admit what you feel for Kyoya but apparently your magic had decided for you.

Look we are sitting together quite closely and I cannot feel your magic responding to me at all. I know for a fact that it never does unless you are incredibly angry or tired. Have you even felt like that around Kyoya?"

Harry thought about it and realized he had never felt any anger or exhaustion around Kyoya well unless you count sexual exhaustion. Could his magic have identified something in Kyoya on a basic level that signaled their compatibility? It seemed absurd to the emerald eyed man but it was the only explanation they had at the moment.

"Mione could you look more into this? I need to think about some things before I see Kyoya again and I only have four days until he goes back to Tokyo. Mione if I do tell him about our world and he freaks out could you Obliviate him for me? I don't think I could Obliviate someone I care about...it would feel wrong."

Hermione smiled; "Now don't get pessimistic before you have even given Kyoya a chance. Go home, rest and then tomorrow think about things fully. I think Kyoya could be good for you; from what I see he makes you happy even if you have only seen him twice, but you have been mooning over him since that you came back from Japan."

Harry blushed but did not dispute Hermione's words; he knew she had a point. Kyoya had stuck with him even after only one night; why else would he have given the attractive onyx eyed male his business card?

Sighing lightly Harry stood, hugged Hermione and made his way back to the foyer to apparate back to Number 12 where he would hopefully sleep without thinking about Kyoya and what was going on between them.

_**Sorry about the lack of slash but some things needed to be addressed before we could move on.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sway_

_Notes: Happy Saturday Lovelies! So we are in Harry's POV for this little update so enjoy all! By the by this was a bitch to upload so if it looks funky or whatever sorry! ; )_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_Hermione smiled; "Now don't get pessimistic before you have even given Kyoya a chance. Go home, rest and then tomorrow think about things fully. I think Kyoya could be good for you; from what I see he makes you happy even if you have only seen him twice, but you have been mooning over him since that you came back from Japan."_

_Harry blushed but did not dispute Hermione's words; he knew she had a point. Kyoya had stuck with him even after only one night; why else would he have given the attractive onyx eyed male his business card?_

_Sighing lightly Harry stood, hugged Hermione and made his way back to the foyer to apparate back to Number 12 where he would hopefully sleep without thinking about Kyoya and what was going on between them._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 5********~~~~~~~~~~_**

For four days Harry thought about Kyoya and the bond they seemed to be developing; Hermione could not elaborate on her theory except to explain that it was possible that Harry found his soul mate.

That said soul mate was a magic sensing muggle was left unsaid as Harry was already overwhelmed with the thought that he might have a soul mate and truly did not need the added stress. In the end they had come to the conclusion that his magic was drawn to Kyoya for some reason, that possible reason being Kyoya was Harry's soul mate.

The green eyed man did not like the lack of explanation for what was going on but he believed Hermione when she said that his situation was unique even in the wizarding world where everything was possible but as always Harry had to go outside the norm even for wizards.

The Auror was forced to except the explanation however lacking it was if Hermione could not dig up any sound proof or examples of what Harry was going through. Mione was and still is the consummate investigator and if she could not find anything than there was nothing to find.

IN the end Harry's Gryffindor courage failed him for the first time and he avoided Kyoya's calls; he felt like a coward but he was feeling so lost. He truly wanted someone to tell him what to do, how to react because Harry was clueless and quite nervous.

How was he supposed to interact with Kyoya now that he knew what he knew; Harry hated to lie and would eventually blurt out the mind boggling truth about wizards and the wizarding world. He could imagine Kyoya's face now and shuddered when he thought of the handsome male's reaction to what the Japanese man would consider insane babbling from Harry.

Needless to say Harry believed it would go horribly and had no desire to be rejected by his possible soul mate. Hermione said nothing but he couldn't stand the sad looks she kept shooting him when he thought she wasn't looking; finally Harry called her on it and her words stopped him cold.

"I just want you to happy Harry and it seems this Kyoya makes you happy. Even I can see it, since you met him you've been happier, lighter in a way you never have been before. Are you willing to let that go just because you may be rejected?

Or will you live your life always wondering what could have happened if you plucked up the courage to confess to the man? Harry listen to me I loved Ron and when the time came I confessed my feeling and we began dating even though it didn't work out I don't regret expressing my feelings.

At least I got the chance to be with Ron even if it was a spectacular failure." She glared at Harry when he snorted in amusement; 'Failure it was a fiasco rivaling the time we broke into Gringotts' was all Harry could think to himself though he would never say that to his best friend.

But no matter how much he tried to shrug off Mione's heart felt words he could not maybe she was right? Did Harry want to live his life wondering what could have been? Harry had already lost so much, let go of so much for the sake of others was he truly willing to let his happiness go just because it would not work out?

His realization happened suddenly about a month after Kyoya had already left England; Harry was walking down the cobbled streets of Diagon and saw two wizards that vaguely resembled himself and Kyoya embracing while sharing a kiss when they broke apart they both had such a look of love in their eyes it made Harry's heart stop.

He wanted that, he wanted to see Kyoya's dark eyes filled with that kind of love when he looked at him. Harry remembered when he woke up from his nap that last day he had spent with Kyoya and recalled the look of adoration in the stoic man's eyes and Harry felt his heart flutter and his stomach churn.

The savior of the wizarding world was an idiot in that moment; where had all his courage, his spine gone? Epiphany reached Harry spun around and quickly found an apparition point and with a crack he was standing in front of Kingsley's office door, knocking soundly he waited to be bid entrance.

When he heard the deep voice call "Come in" Harry did so with determination in his step and fire in his eyes, he was getting his man damn it and to hell with anyone who tied to stop him! "Sir I wanted to request a few days off if that is possible."

Kingsley surveyed him curiously, probably trying to figure out why Harry needed days off when he had never asked for them before; "May I ask why you need the days Harry?" The emerald eyed man took a deep breath; "I have something I need to do and I need the days to finish some business I left incomplete."

Kingsley seemed to realize that was the extent of Harry's explanation and resigned himself that his curiosity was to be unsatisfied; "Fine Harry you may go. You have three days to complete your unfinished business and then you are to report back to me."

A nod and smile was Kingsley's response before he could blink Harry was striding out of the door and to the apparition point in Kingsley's secretary's office. With another resounding crack Harry was on his way to fetch a portkey to Japan from Gringotts.

So entrenched in his mission to confess to Kyoya he didn't even consider bringing clothes or toiletries the only thing that mattered was getting to Japan and Kyoya. The portkey was set and completed quickly as Harry was the Lord of the Houses of both Potter and Black.

With an uncomfortable tug to his navel Harry was off to Tokyo Japan and the man he thought could be his other half, the man who could possibly love him for him not because he was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. As usual his landing after he arrived via portkey left much to be desired; Merlin he would never become accustomed to blasted portkeys.

After a few seconds of ranting about cursed portkeys and why couldn't he just apparate to his destination did Harry move from the designated arrival point. Casting a quick glance around Harry cast a quick notice me not charm and spoke the Point Me spell. Within moments he was walking through Tokyo until he reached a large office building in the Marunouchi business district.

Gulping at the sheer intimidation the building made him feel Harry steeled himself to face Kyoya. Deciding this would go faster if he used magic Harry cast the necessary spells and charms to render him unseeable and unnoticeable; striding in Harry quickly slipped into the elevator along with a worker after he located where Kyoya's offices were located in the monstrosity of a building.

Once the man exited on the thirtieth floor and the lift door closed Harry hit the button for the top floor. While he travelled to the fiftieth floor he contemplated exactly what he would say to the Japanese male he had so cruelly blown off. In the end he decided to do what he always did which was to walk head first into the situation and wing it.

The receptionist sitting in the foyer of what Harry learned was the Ootori Corporations headquarters looked quite confused when the elevator doors opened but no one was there. Harry had to stop himself from chuckling at her incredulous look as if she was waiting for someone to jump out and yell "SURPRISE!"

Moving through the large marble, well decorated waiting area Harry slipped through the open door behind the receptionist which lead to a copy room. The copy room held another door to a hallway once Harry was in the hallway he re-cast the point me spell and followed his wand to a large set of dark wood double doors.

With a deep breath Harry checked to make sure no one but Kyoya was in, satisfied that Kyoya was the only human present he removed his stealth spells and pushed open the door. He froze when Kyoya's unreadable eyes met his; now that he was here he was frozen to the spot, helpless to move against that onyx eyed gaze.

"Harry? How did you get in here? And why are you here? I would have thought after you ignored my calls and ran out of my suite a few weeks ago that you did not want anything to do with me. What do you want?"

Harry winced at Kyoya's words, even though handsome Japanese man was trying to sound indifferent and cold Harry could hear the subtle tone of hurt. "I'm sorry I needed time to think about some things. Things that you said to me meant far more than you know or I let on that day.

I know what I am about to tell you may be a bit unbelievable but I have to ask you to listen until I'm done and then I'll answer any questions you have or I'll leave if you want me to. I just ask for your patience and that you keep an open mind."

Kyoya's eyes drilled into him, weighing his options before he nodded and gestured for Harry to sit in the large chair in front of his desk. Seating himself Harry took a deep breath and went for it; "I'm a wizard. The feeling you get when I'm around you is my magic reaching out for you. I know it is a lot to take in but let me finish, as I said I'm a wizard, I work as an Auror for the British Ministry of Magic.

Before you ask an Auror is a type of policeman in the wizarding world. I have been involved with the wizarding since I was eleven and went to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must be wondering why I'm telling you all this?"

Harry waited for Kyoya to collect himself after Harry's stream of words; "You are a wizard? Harry do you need me to call a doctor you are speaking nonsense. Magic does not exist?" Sighing Harry summoned his wand and cast a simple transfiguration spell, turning Kyoya's pen into a rose before changing it back.

"No Kyoya I don't need a doctor. I'm perfectly sane but I'll answer my own question I'm here because you feeling my magic is not normal. Most muggles, non-magical people, can sense magic but not feel it like you can and means something; it means that you and I may be soul mates.

I know it is insane and I'm probably screwing up terrible with explaining it to you but I wanted you to know why I ignored you and disappeared. I was afraid of what our connection could mean for me and you." He noticed that Kyoya was still looking at his pen like it would bite him and after what Harry had just confessed to the tall man it actually could if Harry wanted it to.

"Kyoya please talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking!" Harry desperately wanted the man across from him to speak but the Japanese male sat still not uttering a word. Resigning himself to rejection Harry stood and uttered a few words before he disapparated; "I'm sorry I came here and upset you I just really wanted to see where we could go given the chance.

I know it won't be easy but I had to try. All I ask is that you don't repeat anything I have told you here today. I truly wished things were different but it is what it is now. Goodbye Kyoya and I hope you can forgive me for ignoring you and dropping all of this on your head." Finished speaking Harry disapparated with a crack leaving a still shell shocked Kyoya at his large desk.

Harry appeared at in front of Gringotts Japan and quickly acquired another portkey to take him back to Number 12. When he arrived he floo'd Mione and asked her to come over, he needed someone to talk to and possibly a shoulder to cry on. Hermione was there in a minute, shushing Harry when he began to cry while attempting to explain what he had done.

The two of them sat on the couch in front of the fire in Number 12's sitting room for most of the night, Hermione comforting her friend while he dealt with the pain of Kyoya's rejection but Hermione couldn't stop herself from telling her friend that she was proud of him for telling Kyoya what was going on and at least to some degree how he felt for the other man.

Mione knew and so did Harry that it would hurt like hell for now but just like in all things Harry would drag himself up by his bootstraps, cry a river, build bridge and get over it.

This time it would just take a bit longer for Harry but he would move on from this and find someone who would make him feel like Kyoya did even if Harry wasn't one hundred percent sure what it was Kyoya made him feel.

The wizarding world's savior fell asleep with his head on his closest friends lap while Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's thick hair, murmuring words of comfort and love to her best and first friend.

**_There is one more chapter to go and then we will be done for a while._**

**_All Mistakes Are My Own!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sway_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies! __**Alright, I added some things so enjoy the changes. **__So this is the end point for now but as before I will revisit once my interest for this story returns to me. Thanks to all to who fav'd, followed & reviewed; Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. I will make no money from the posting of this story. _

_Previously:_

_Mione knew and so did Harry that it would hurt like hell for now but just like in all things Harry would drag himself up by his bootstraps, cry a river, build bridge and get over it. _

_This time it would just take a bit longer for Harry but he would move on from this and find someone who would make him feel like Kyoya did even if Harry wasn't one hundred percent sure what it was Kyoya made him feel._

_The wizarding world's savior fell asleep with his head on his closest friends lap while Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's thick hair, murmuring words of comfort and love to her best and first friend._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 6********~~~~~~~~~~**_

When Kyoya came back to himself he blinked to moisten his dry eyes and looked around for Harry. It was at that moment that he could vaguely remember Harry speaking to him after he changed his pen into a rose and then back again.

That little son of a bitch just up and left him when he was trying to understand what he was seeing! What the hell was that about? Kyoya was a rational man by nature, logic and common sense were his best friends and what he had just seen and heard in his office was not logical or based on common sense.

Harry, his Harry, claimed to be a wizard, had shown him proof of being a wizard and explained the unknown presence Kyoya felt as his magic seeking Kyoya out. Needless to say his genius, analytical mind was utterly failing to come to grips with what he had just experienced.

Taking a deep breath Kyoya calmed himself so he could think of this rationally well as rationally as one could when they were dealing with a possible disturbed lover who claimed to be a wizard and was allegedly capable of performing magic.

First thing first; how did he feel about Harry barring the whole "I can do magic thing?" Well if the onyx eyed man was honest with himself he enjoyed the smaller man's company quite a lot. For Kami's sake the emerald eyed fox had squirmed his way under Kyoya's skin.

He also could not deny it had hurt somewhat when Harry ignored his calls to see him before he left London and that was telling. Normally, Kyoya would have blown off being blown off and found another willing attractive male body to fuck into the mattress.

Unfortunately his body was set on Harry's body and his traitorous heart and subconscious were right behind it on only desiring Harry. How the hell had that happened? Could it be possible they were soul mates? A scoff left his mouth; soul mates? Really the idea was preposterous!

Or was it? Even Kyoya's ever rational mind could not deny the pull he felt toward the smaller male or the way he felt at ease when Harry was near him. Sighing Kyoya acknowledged maybe he liked the man more than he would admit; a swift kick from his subconscious made him grudgingly admit that he was falling for the practically unknown man called Harry Potter.

So now that he had acknowledged his growing feelings for the British male he could move onto the issue of Harry's magical ability or possible insanity. Kyoya was having second thoughts on the whole Harry is a total whack job theory.

He had seen his pen change with his own eyes and there was no explanation for how Harry had done it. Harry had never been inside his office to his knowledge and how you could manage to change a pen like that was beyond his analytical mind; he was sure no "magicians" could manage it.

Kyoya was shocked when he realized he was slowly beginning to believe Harry's claims of magic, yes shock was prevalent but not as overwhelming as it had once been. No, his shock was slowly turning to acceptance of what Harry had said as truth.

With that acceptance came anger; anger that Harry had showed up unannounced, though Kyoya was not that pissed off about that, then he began to ramble on about izards and magic and something called Hogwarts then before he gave Kyoya a chance to digest it all he up and left!

Well that was not going to be tolerated damn it! No one walked out on Ootori Kyoya well accept for when Harry just did it about ten minutes ago but that was not the issue.

No, the issue was Kyoya had questions and Harry had answers! That being said the solution was quite simple to Kyoya's linear mind; he would go to London seeing as Harry was in London and he would get his answers and then he would fuck Harry into the nearest hard surface or wall for leaving him like this.

Decision made he rang his assistant; "Cancel my appointments for the next three days I have an emergency to deal with in London. Do not tell anyone where I have gone. Understand?!" The barked commands were answered quickly by his assistant.

Satisfied with that his instructions would be met Kyoya stood to pack his things for London; he would call Harry when he arrived the next day and set up a meeting with the slippery little fox. Now that he had a plan Kyoya was feeling more secure with the recent revelations made to him.

He would go to London, call Harry, meet with Harry, they would calmly discuss what the smaller male had told him today and once Kyoya's many questions were answered he would decide what he wanted to do in regards to pursuing a relationship with Harry Potter; hopefully the end result involved Kyoya and Harry having sex as he truly was becoming addicted to the smaller man.

Leaving the office Kyoya made a quick detour to his new apartment and packed a few things, he did not thing he would be in England for more than a few days even if Harry and he worked out something, he still had a company to run after all. Once packed he slipped into his car and directed his driver to the airport.

The rest of the trip was uneventful and when he arrived a car was waiting for him at the airport; within an hour he was back in The Savoy and dialing Harry's cell number. He found it slightly amusing that a wizard needed a cell phone; couldn't they just communicate through their minds or something equally absurd?

Kyoya stopped himself, if he was going to do this with Harry he needed to stop with the snide thoughts even if they were only in his head. It would not be fair to go into this and not try his best to understand what and who Harry was.

Now that Kyoya thought about it Harry had a lot of courage to tell Kyoya what he had but that did not give Harry an excuse to freak out and ditch him before Kyoya could speak about the bombshell Harry had dropped on him. Sighing he finished dialing the wizard's number.

Several beeps were heard and then the call was answered, the sound of Harry's hesitant voice made him smile a bit; "Kyoya?" Kyoya cleared his throat a bit; "It's me I need you to come and speak to me about what you told me yesterday. I'm at the same hotel, in the same room as the last time I was in London."

"You're in London? Why?" Kyoya wanted to roll his eyes but refrained; "I'm here because you're here and I have some questions for you. Seeing as you left so quickly I never had the chance to ask them so I came to you. Will you come?"

A brief silence filled the line while Harry thought about Kyoya's request; "I'll be there as soon as I can." With that assurance Kyoya disconnected the call and stripped off his travel clothes to shower.

After taking a hot shower, and dressing into a pair of soft khakis and a polo, Kyoya was alerted to Harry's arrival by a loud crack. Stepping into the living room Kyoya looked his lover up and down, ruthlessly crushing the urge to throw his questions to hell and just hold the man in front of him. No, right now they needed to speak about things.

Harry began to fidget under his intense onyx eyes, deciding to put Harry out of his misery Kyoya began the conversation; "Would you like to sit? Are you hungry?" Harry shook his head in the negative mumbling that he ate already, Kyoya nodded and they both took their seats.

"So you are truly a wizard? Would you show me something else? I'm having some trouble believing this but I want to try." Harry smiled and took out his wand; swishing the stick of wood in a few motions caused the whole room's decor to turn black and green.

Kyoya was stunned, stupidly so. He had asked for Harry to do something but he was almost expecting nothing to happen and Harry to beg off but he had not. At this point Kyoya had to admit that magic seemed to be real and the gorgeous man in front of him was a wizard. "Harry, tell me all about your world."

That generic question seemed to put Harry at ease and once again the smaller man began to babble adorably; "Well I told you before that I found out about the wizarding world when I was eleven and attended Hogwarts.

Hogwarts if like secondary school for muggles; I attended from eleven to eighteen, I had to take a year off during what would have been my seventh year but I'll explain that in a bit. When I graduated with my NEWTs, NEWT's are like muggle state tests, I enrolled in Auror training.

As I told you before Aurors are like the wizard version of police officers or detectives depending on your rank with the Auror Corp; if you are curious I'm a first class Auror which is equivalent to a muggle captain the force.

Basically I hunt down, trap and bring in bad magical people and/or creatures for trial and then if they are convicted imprisonment; that was why I was in Tokyo when I met you I was searching for a very bad wizard.

Hmm aside from me being an Auror some things you may want to know about me; my best friend in this world is Hermione Granger, she is actually a muggle-born witch so you and her will have a bit in common.

I was raised by my muggle relatives after my parents died so for the first eleven years of my life I believed myself to be a muggle until my Hogwarts letter came and I found out both my parents were magical. Once I finished school I never went back to my relative's house seeing as they despise me for being what I am."

Kyoya just sat there, staring and listening intently to Harry spill his proverbial guts to him. A pleading look came into Harry's eyes, causing Kyoya to lean forward slightly and listen closely; "I'm sorry I ran out after telling you, I am. I was just so afraid that you would reject me and call me a freak.

So I left before you could and I really am sorry I should have stayed and known you would not have done anything without investigating what I said. Can you forgive me?" Kyoya shook his head causing Harry to gasp, his eyes flying up and meeting Harry's hurt green eyes, it was then that Kyoya realized Harry took the shake of his head for "No."

SHIT rushing to correct Harry's misconceptions Kyoya spoke to allay the man's fear; "I forgive you Harry so don't get upset and don't leave again. Okay so I think I understand what you are telling me but I'll recap; you entered the magic world at eleven and went to Hogwarts.

You had to take time off during your seventh year, I want to know why by the way but that can come later, and when you graduated you trained to be an Auror. Once an Auror you rose through the ranks and catch evil people, your best friend is a muggle-born witch named Hermione Granger and you were raised by your muggle relatives; have I missed anything?"

A bright smile crossed Harry's beautiful face; "No, you covered everything. Is there anything else you want to know?" Kyoya cocked his head to the side; "Indeed there is; what were you speaking about when you said we could be soul mates and explained that your magic was seeking me out.

From what you said it is not normal and by the way your magic is caressing my chest right now; I'm guessing it just happens because you don't seem to realize you're doing it." Harry sheepishly smiled; "I guess my magic just really wants to be near you and don't get me wrong I do too.

As for the soul mates thing; that was the only explanation Hermione and I could come up with; that was another reason I freaked out, I mean to think I have a soul mate, a muggle who can sense my magic and has no clue about the world I live in. I pretty much believed you would reject me and never want to see me again."

Kyoya thought on Harry's words; he did want to see Harry again not just for the sex, he truly enjoyed being near the other man. Even the idea of magic and Harry being a wizard did not bother him as much as it did now that Harry explained some things to him.

He felt he would just have to see how things went and play it as it came as loathsome as he found winging things he decided this was the best way. Kyoya would get to know Harry and hopefully they could build on their obvious physical attraction.

"I do want to see you again Harry but I'll admit this is still a bit overwhelming and I'll need time to adjust to you and your world. However, I am drawn to you and maybe we are soul mates but I don't want us to be together simple because we believe that. If we are to be together it should not be because of your magic wanting me but because we truly want each other.

Now tell me how old are you Harry? I realize I know almost nothing about you aside from what you have juts told me and I am eager to learn more." Harry blushed a bit before speaking; "I'm twenty-two years old. How old are you?" Kyoya smiled at the awkwardness that radiated off Harry; "I'm twenty-four years old."

Deciding to add some more information about himself Kyoya continued; "I am the president and CEO of Ootori Corp., which is my family's business; we deal in medical supplies and hospitals. I have two brothers and one sister, all older than me and my father is called Yoshio.

Do you have any family Harry aside from your relatives; who I gather you do not like?" Harry eyes took on a sad tone as he explained; "My parents were murdered by an evil wizard who tried to kill me as well when I was one; the wizard's name was Voldemort. I survived and was sent to my muggle aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon.

They have a son around my age, Dudley, and he hated me. I was bullied ruthlessly and verbally abused and starved by my aunt and uncle; they hated me because I was a magical like my parents but they never told me about my parents or the magical world.

They hoped they could crush the magic out of me by being cruel. Needless to say they failed and on my eleventh birthday I received my Hogwarts letter. So to answer your question I have no family aside from my magic hating relatives and Hermione who has become like my sister."

Kyoya's blood boiled; how dare someone abuse Harry for having magic! It was disgusting that his relatives hurt him, their own blood! "I'm sorry you had such a hard life but I hope you know I don't look down on you or think of you any differently now that I know you are a wizard.

If anything I am fascinated by you even if I'm a little wary of it but that will change in time I think as I get to know you better." A beaming smile came to Harry's face; "So you'll really give me, us a chance?"

Kyoya nodded smiling indulgently at the god smacked man in front of him; "Of course I am. I would be an idiot to walk away from you now and I want to thank you for being so truthful and open with me, I know it can't have been easy to tell me about your family's treatment of you."

Harry nodded; "It is but you deserve the truth if this is going to work out and I want it to work out or at least try to make it work, I really like you and want to be with you." Kyoya got up and quickly pressed his lips to Harry's, effectively shutting up the rambling verbal tirade Harry seemed prone to fall into when he was nervous.

Feeling Harry smile against his lips had Kyoya pulling away to gaze into those bright green eyes; "Relax Harry you don't have to be so nervous; we are still the same people we were we just know more about each other now." A nod from Harry and another sheepish smile crossed the smaller man's face.

"Now I think we should have dinner together, I have not eaten since this morning on the flight and I am starved." Harry stood, taking Kyoya's hand in his; "Would you like to go to a wizard's restaurant?" Kyoya thought on it and figured why the hell not but felt the need to ask a question before the left hand in hand; "Do wizards have an issue regarding homosexual relationships?"

Harry snorted; "Kyoya we can turn turtles into teacups and couches into crystal do you think we would be bothered by same sex relationships? Besides in our world it possible for same sex couples to conceive children with the use of potions." Kyoya just gawked at Harry; Harry could have his child using a potion, whatever the hell that meant.

"So we could have a baby if we were married?" A nod from Harry made Kyoya's heart speed up; he always wanted children of his own not that anyone knew that but he had resigned himself to adopting as gay men could not get pregnant well it seemed muggle man could not get pregnant but a wizard could.

"That is actually wonderful news and I look forward to learning about your world. Shall we go?" Harry nodded, pulling Kyoya to him, the smaller raven spun and disapparated with a crack. Kyoya felt like he was being squished through a tube before the sensation stopped and he swayed slightly in Harry's arms.

"Sorry I wasn't sure how apparition would affect you seeing as you are a muggle; but you seemed to have handled it well plus I shielded you with my magic to lessen the discomfort a bit and also so you wouldn't get hurt during the trip."

"Apparition? So what we just did, the disappearing and reappearing elsewhere is apparition?" A nod from harry was his answer as he was pulled toward a table in the corner of the bar, it was then that Kyoya noticed that several people were staring at Harry like he was a piece of meat.

A growl left Kyoya as he glared at the offending people eying his lover; it seemed to work as most of them looked away. Feeling pleased with himself Kyoya a smiling Harry to lead them to a table. At that moment Kyoya thought that maybe just maybe they could make this work. Sure, he and Harry had much to discuss but he cared for the smaller man so that was something.

Once they were seated his little lover pulled his wand and waved it in a few complicated motions and then put it back up his sleeve. Kyoya felt as if the air around them became heavier; it was almost similar to the feeling of humid air. Grasping Harry's hand he enquired about the heavy feeling; "Harry, what did you just do?"

The emerald eyed man smiled gently, and explained; "I cast a Privacy Ward around us. As you see I'm well known here and I don't particularly like people eavesdropping on my conversations." Well Kyoya could understand that just fine. In Japan he was considered something of a celebrity and understood the extent some people would go to to get close to him or listen in on his conversations; the gossip columns would love to get some dirt on Ootori Kyoya.

With a nod he looked at the menu on the table, quite interested in the selection of food. It seemed like the food available was typical English fair. However, the drinks were different; what the hell was Fire Whiskey? Deciding to let Harry order he sat back with a small smile; "Whatever you think I'll enjoy go ahead and order."

The emerald eyed man nodded and continued on perusing the menu, muttering lowly to himself. Kyoya did enjoy watching the beautiful man; it was nice to see him in an environment that wasn't a bedroom or club. He looked angelic to Kyoya and the Ootori found himself reluctant to return to Japan.

He assumed it would be easier to see his lover when he did return to his homeland. Harry could apparate and there were probably other equally speedy ways for the man to get to Japan. Not to mention Kyoya could always visit him in England; he did have business in Europe on occasion, or they could meet in the middle somewhere.

He was broken out of his thoughts of travel plans when Harry tapped the menu with his wand and put the menus aside; "So what is going on in that head of yours, Mr. Ootori?" The tall Japanese man smirked; "I was just thinking about how we are going to see each other. Now that I have you I'm hesitant to let you go."

An adorable blush spread across Harry's high cheekbones and a shy smile graced those perfect lips; "Well it's easy for us magical folk to travel; we don't need planes. So, I could visit you on my off days without a problem. I'll just be spending an arm and a leg on portkeys." Portkey? What the hell was a portkey?

Apparently, Harry realized he'd again mentioned something Kyoya knew nothing about. With an indulgent grin his emerald eyed lover began to explain; "Alright, you know what apparition is, yes?" Once Kyoya nodded in agreement the shorter male continued; "Okay, well I can apparate easily with Europe but anything further taxes me greatly."

"A wizard can only apparate within a certain distance without succumbing to magical fatigue; which can sometimes be fatal. Anyway, I'm getting off track. When a magical person wants to travel outside their capability to apparate they take a portkey. It's an enchanted object that when activated takes you to a predetermined destination."

"When I visited Japan I arrived via portkey. The trip from London to Tokyo took roughly three minutes; quite convenient for us, yeah?" The Ootori smirked; "Well then if it's that easy for you to travel maybe I'll reimburse you for the expense of all those portkeys and have you under me every night you're available."

Once again that cute blush spread across Harry's beautiful face; "You'd want to see me that much?" Kyoya snorted; "Of course, I would. You just told me we may be soul mates and you can bear me a child; why the hell would I pass up something like that?! Harry when I realized I was gay I gave up on having a family but now that I know it's possible I want that again."

"Don't you want to see where this soul mate thing goes?" The shorter raven looked nervous but thoughtful; "I just don't want you freak out about me being magical or our possible future kids. I don't want you to feel forced into this relationship in any way. I want you to want it and not because of the soul mate thing."

With a subtle eye roll the Ootori male took charge to allay his little lover's fears; "Harry, I've been drawn to you from the moment I set eyes on you. I craved for you and trust me that does not happen. I feel like I can trust you and after what's happened to me in the past with former lovers that doesn't come easy for me."

"I have to believe that there is something about you that keeps me coming back, something that makes me want to be with you. Call it us being soul mates or whatever you want but it doesn't change the fact that I want you. It doesn't change the fact that I desire you like I have never desired another. Will you allow us to see where this goes? We can go as fast or as slow as you like."

Harry nibbled his lip before a beaming smile broke out on his face, making him look even more angelic; "Of course I do. I think I'd be insane to let you go; you're intelligent, wealthy in your own right so I don't have to worry about you being with me for the money, you're well known so you're not with me for the fame and recognition; you're with me for me and that makes me so happy."

Kyoya merely shrugged elegantly; "Well then now that that's settled tell me more about this magical world you live in." With a grin Harry began to explain with gusto; he explained about his work, his friends, his dreams and goals.

All the while Kyoya listened raptly and asked questions when appropriate; it was odd how much the Japanese male enjoyed hearing his lover's voice as he normally found most people annoying. But then again everyone was not Harry; his potential soul mate, a person who was made for him and only him.

This pleased the possessive part of Kyoya's brain to no end. He enjoyed knowing that his smaller lover was his and only his. That no one, no matter who they were, could please Harry like he could. He reveled in the fact that the emerald eyed man would desire no one but him; that his lover wouldn't crave another except him.

It was delightful and the Ootori couldn't help but imagine what Harry would look like swollen with his child; it would be odd but Kyoya was sure it would be one of the most gorgeous sights he's ever see. Food appearing in front of him broke him out of fantasy and alerted him to the fact that he was very hungry.

With smiles on their face he and Harry dug into their meals. There was much to learn about each other and the very different worlds they came from but Kyoya was committed to learning all he could about the beautiful man in front of him and maybe one day in the future he would marry the emerald eyed man and have several children with him.

It wouldn't be easy and Kami knew they would argue but he felt it would be worth it to have someone who was considered his other half in all things by his side.

_**So that is the end of our story for now; sorry about the lack of slash but the plot was more important at this time and throwing sex in at this time would seem forced to me.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
